The present invention relates to anti-theft devices and, more particularly, to an anti-theft system that embodies a storage device that is capable of being tracked by and automatically notifies the appropriate authorities when removed from a designated geo-fence area, wherein the storage device enables continuous visual identification of the valuables it secures.
Current anti-theft tracking devices for valuables require the tracking device be attached to or even embedding in the valuable to be protected. Unfortunately, there are many valuables that such attachment means would either be unrealistic, like valuable coins, and/or would permanently damage or undermine its financial value and/or aesthetic value. Moreover, current anti-theft devices may completely shroud the valuable they aim to prevent theft of, and so also diminish the valuables' financial and/or aesthetic value.
As can be seen, there is a need for an anti-theft system that embodies a storage device that is capable of being tracked by and automatically notifies the appropriate authorities when removed from a designated geo-fence area, wherein the storage device enables continuous visual identification of the valuables it secures.